


Digital Stimulation

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Digital Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



Teddy loved the way Louis's legs fell open at the first touch to his hole.

He loved the tight, clenching heat squeezing first one, then two, then three fingers inside him.

Teddy loved hearing Louis's breathy moans and soft whimpers as Teddy found his prostate and began to _rub_.

He loved the begging—oh, how he loved to hear Louis begging.

"Please, Teddy. _Please._ " 

"What do you want?" Teddy asked, his free hand stroking Louis's cock ever-so-slowly. 

"Please, Teddy!" 

"Fuck yourself on my fingers."

Louis pressed back then thrust forward, his hips moving frantically. Teddy watched the muscles of his stomach tighten, the thin sheen of sweat making his skin glisten before he cried out in pleasure.

Teddy loved waiting until Louis's come had spilled over his hand and onto his stomach. Then he slicked his cock with as much of it as he could and fucked him all over again.


End file.
